pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Wheezy
Wheezy, often known as Wheezy the Penguin, appeared in Toy Story 2 as a minor character. He appeared again in Toy Story 3 as a small cameo role in the home video flashbacks (but he didn't talk at all). He is an innocent rubber toy penguin with a red bowtie who squeaks when you squeeze him. He often sings in a deep, celebratory voice to all his friends, and is also a nervous wreck. Wheezy's best friends were Woody and Buzz Lightyear. Wheezy made a non-speaking cameo appearance in a Toy Story Mania commercial. ''Toy Story 2'' In the second film, Wheezy was once one of Andy' favorite toys until his squeaker broke. Andy was very upset, and when his mother said she would fix it, she instead left Wheezy on the shelf, where he was forgotten as he coughed on dust. He tried to call for help, but his squeaker was still broken. When Woody's arm was accidentally torn by Andy, he also ended up on the shelf and by chance, discovered Wheezy. He tried to help Wheezy but there was little he could do to repair him. The asthmatic penguin pointed out that there was a yard sale outside and that he was likely to be sold. He was among the many toys collected for the sale, so Woody rushed to rescue him. He and Andy's dog, Buster, ran to the sale and recovered Wheezy, who was grateful for his help. Unfortunately, Woody fell off Buster, who ran back inside the house. He was captured by Al, and this is where the toys' mission to rescue him began. Wheezy was later seen when Woody and his friends return home. Wheezy was finally repaired with help from Mr. Shark and sang You've Got a Friend in Me to all of his friends in a deep voice. Wheezy's singing was provided by Robert Goulet. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' In the show's pilot, Wheezy made a cameo appearance in the film's opening sequence, where Joe Ranft reprised his role. Wheezy sees the Buzz Lightyear VHS after it arrives in Andy's room and tells Buzz, "You ought to sign that tape. It might be worth something someday!". ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' In the TV series, Wheezy made a silent cameo at the intros of the animated series, where he was trapped in a box house on fire. Suddenly, Buzz flew by and rescued him. Buzz then went to go watch his TV show with the others. ''Toy Story 3'' In the third film, Wheezy only appeared briefly in the home videos that Andy's mom made of Andy when he was a kid. Later on, Woody commented that Wheezy and toys like him were either given away or sold in yard sales, which suggests that Woody was unable to help him this time like he did before. Wheezy was a silent cameo in the movie, most likely out of respect for Joe Ranft. Trivia * Wheezy originated from the earliest story ideas for the first Toy Story, when it would have starred the main character Tinny from Tin Toy. At that time, it was planned to have been a feature version of Pixar's unmade TV special A Tin Toy Christmas (hence the reason that he's a penguin). The Pixar TV special you never got to see, "A Tin Toy Christmas" * Wheezy got his name from having asthma. * Before Toy Story 3 ''came out, Wheezy was rumored to have a speaking role with a new voice actor. Among the voice actors rumored were Robin Williams, Charlie Adler, Mark Linn-Baker, and Mike Myers. * In one of the videos on the ''Toy Story 3 website, his own version of You've Got a Friend in Me is shown, and he is also credited as Squeak E. Clean. * He appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game, along with Bo Peep. Other quotes References Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Video Game Characters